


Exploring Human Terminology

by imperialMachine



Category: Solar Opposites
Genre: Blowjobs, Comedy, Fingering, First Kisses, M/M, No Sex, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperialMachine/pseuds/imperialMachine
Summary: Terry tells Korvo that he wants to give him a blowjob and he doesn't understand.
Relationships: Korvo/Terry (Solar Opposites)
Kudos: 39





	Exploring Human Terminology

The TV plays in the background while Korvo reads his manuals beside his partner on the couch. Terry suggested that Korvo spend some time with him so they could ‘bond’ as partners. Korvo retorted by saying they’re only evacuation partners, not friends or anything like that, but Terry is a very good negotiator. He promised that he’d help with the ship if they spent some quality time together. Because of this, Korvo got to choose what they should do, as long it had nothing to do with ship stuff or sci-fi stuff. So, he chose the most basic thing that Terry does on a regular basis. He figured Terry would enjoy some TV after watching almost everything on it. 

So, here they are, sitting together with a significant space between them. Korvo was on one side of the couch while Terry took the other side. Terry never said Korvo couldn’t bring his manuals. Afterall, they are just books.

Terry glanced over at Korvo who was nose deep into the gray hole section of the book. He rolled his eyes. The audacity of his partner! Ignoring him like this. Sure, he was the one who wanted to spend time with him in the first place and get to know him better but he won’t find out anything about him if he keeps reading that stupid book. Every so often a noise from the TV would snap Korvo out of his gaze from his book, but it would always be short lived, then he’d go back to reading again. Terry couldn’t focus on the movie at this rate. He already missed the part where Sandra Bullock was showcasing her talent with the glass cups in that silly tutu dress. 

He needed to think of something quick. Korvo had said they’ll hang out for as long as the movie lasts. That wasn’t enough time for him! They barely talked. Maybe he just needed to get Korvo’s attention away from the book. How the hell is he going to do that? To Korvo, Terry is probably the least interesting person to him. They don’t have anything in common! He lamented in his seat, threatening to chew on his extra fingers. 

He thought of that thing that humans do to cheer each other up. It had something to do with oral fixation of a phallic appendage. What was it called? Below job? Blowjob! Terry is great at blowjobs- well, he’s great at understanding what it is. 

Terry scoots over on the couch ever so slightly, as to avoid disturbing Korvo. Wait, why would he care about disturbing him? He wants his attention. He lets his hand slide over to the back of the couch as he inches closer to Korvo’s portion. A hand crept over Korvo’s shoulder. The slight touch made the blue alien look over at his partner, their faces close. “What are you doing?” He asked. 

The green dude backed away, thinking that Korvo was annoyed with his personal space invasion. “I- uh, was gonna say...” Terry averted his eyes for a moment then looked back at Korvo. “I wanna give you a blowjob.” 

The room was occupied with the chatter coming from the TV. Korvo thought for a moment. The translator on the ship had translated every language on Earth for them to understand and there was no word for ‘blowjob’. It must be some kind of error, or slang that Korvo couldn’t understand, but he doesn’t want Terry to know that he doesn’t understand it. He simply says, “yes.” 

_Yes, what?_ Terry doesn’t get it. He thought Korvo would be mad at him for suggesting something so… personal. Personal in a way that invades Korvo’s space. He knows how much Korvo likes those, since he always faces away from him in his sleep. Terry tries to suppress the growing warmth in his face, knowing that Korvo agreed to a blowjob. “Sh-should we do it now?”

“Maybe later. The movie’s getting good.” Korvo answers.

Terry didn’t know Korvo was paying attention to the plot. It made his chest bubble for some reason. 

When the movie was over, Korvo got up and went back upstairs. He had asked Terry if he wanted to do the blowjob thing again, to which Terry responded with, “Later.” He needed to do some research. 

Terry snuck into Yumyulack’s room- well, it wouldn’t be sneaking if he’s not home, and pulled out the laptop from under the bed. He searched for, ‘How to do a blowjob’ on google and was met with many pornsites and blogs about blowjobs. Some were helpful and it seemed easy. The participants had to be really close to do it, and Terry didn’t know if the shooting of the white stuff was mandatory. Mid-way through his research, he realized that Korvo doesn’t have a penis and neither does he. His plans were ruined. 

There must be some way to get Korvo to like him at least a little bit to hang out with him longer. Or maybe he should just give up. Korvo will never like him enough to give him the time of day. Not only is Terry not as intelligent, but he’s unlikeable too! His life is ruined. 

“Terry!” Korvo called from the ship's entrance, snapping him out of his thoughts. “Could you pick up the replicants? I’m kinda busy.” 

He snapped the laptop shut. “Sure.” Whatever happens later, he’ll figure it out. Homework was never his thing. 

There were several stops he made, just to stop himself from worrying about his dilemma. The mall was the first place he had stopped by, where he found his fellow slut friends who gave him advice for trying to get Korvo to like him. Terry didn’t understand human customs but apparently if humans like each other they buy things for the person they liked. Someone had said to ‘make him jealous’, to which Terry responded with “He’s not the jealous type.” The shlorpians are a race of people who didn’t have insecurities like humans. They were created devoid of negative emotions, like jealousy or greed, because they were all socially advanced and understood that things could be shared. 

The other stop was at a strip club where he had gotten a few drinks with some friends at the mall. The drag queens had given Terry a lap dance while he asked them for advice on blowjobs. They simply laughed and comforted the alien. “First, you have to ask for consent.” One of them says. 

“You gotta start off slow. Kiss him first to lighten up the mood and reach down for his dick.” Cherry tells him, while caressing his face.

“That’s the problem. He doesn’t have a dick.” Terry lamented. 

“Grab his pussy!” 

“Nightshade!” Cherry gasps, while the stripper giggled and waltzed away. “But, yes, make sure to grab his pussy. Not too hard though, because you don’t want it to fall off.” 

Terry didn’t know that human sex organs could fall off, but he just went with it. He didn’t want to disappoint the ladies by telling them that Korvo doesn’t have a pussy either. “Thank you, queens.” He hands them $500 for their services and goes on his merry way. On the way out, he realized he forgot to pick up the replicants. 

Driving by the school, he found them outside playing with a jar filled with shrunken people. Yumyulack quickly stuffed the jar back into his back and played it cool. Jesse hopped into the passenger seat while Yumyulack took the back.

“What took you so long?” The smaller green clone asked. 

“I was doing some errands.” Terry casually lied. He couldn’t tell them he was at a strip club asking advice from drag queen strippers about blowjobs. 

They drove up to the driveway. The sun had gone down and pupa was outside trying to get into the house but he’s too small to reach the door handle. He thought about installing a dog door for the pupa. Jesse and Yumyulack raced each other to the house while Terry went to the truck to grab the various items his mall friends suggested he should buy. Now that he thinks about it, the items look ridiculous. Korvo wouldn’t like these things. If anything, Terry could probably wear something this provocative and shiny. 

Korvo was at the door. “Oh, you finally went shopping.” He was referring to grocery shopping.

Just when Korvo was about to leave the house to help Terry, he yells, “No, stay back!” 

“What? I was gonna help you.” Korvo argued. 

“I don’t need your help. I got this.” He struggled with the bags while Korvo watched, cynical of Terry’s ability to handle grabbing twelve bags by himself. Korvo leaned against the door, yawning while Terry attempted to shut the trunk with his leg. For a moment, he was amazed with how flexible Terry is. 

When Terry finally closed the trunk, he stomped into the house, glaring at Korvo. “Thanks for nothing.” he huffed. 

“Hey, you wanted to do it on your own.” A sly smirk was plastered on Korvo’s face as he shuts the front door behind them. 

Yumyulack walked out from the kitchen with a popsicle in his hand. “What’s in the bag?” 

“Is it presents?” Jesse peered over the couch. 

“It’s nothing.” Terry lied, taking a step up the stairs. His arms were nearly about to fall off from the amount of useless shit he bought. Why did he let his earthly friends talk him into buying this?

Opening the door to his room, he throws all the bags onto the floor beside the bed. He hadn’t realized Korvo was following him up, just in case he fell backwards. “So, it’s not groceries, what are they?” He stood in the doorway, tapping his foot. 

Terry’s face flushed. The room wasn’t light enough for Korvo to see his heart on his sleeves. “They’re for you.”

“You spent money on gifts for me. Why would you do that?” He could hear the judgement in Korvo’s voice.

His heart jumped out of his chest from panic, thinking he might've done something wrong. “We should have dinner.” Terry nudged Korvo out of the room and pulled him down stairs. 

They had dinner. Korvo kept asking about the gifts while Jesse cheered, knowing that they were presents. To her dismay, they weren’t for her. Terry kept avoiding the questions by mentioning other things that would derail the conversation, things like about holidays and holiday movies. While the commotion happened at the dinner table, Yumyulack snuck some food into his pocket to feed his pets in the wall. 

“Just answer the question, Terry.” Korvo demanded. 

“Yeah, Terry.” Jesse crossed her arms. 

“Jesse, I thought you were on my side.”

“I was, until I found out that the presents weren’t for me. So, answer the question.” Her eyes narrowed, playing along with Korvo’s shenanigans. 

Terry paused as the rest of the family members stared at him, waiting for him to say anything. “I- the weather is getting kinda dry. I’m gonna go shower.” He scrambles out of his seat and into the bedroom. He locked the door behind him as he marched into the bathroom and turned on the water. He knows they know he’s not actually taking a shower. 

The bags of stuff stare at him from the floor. “Don’t look at me like that.” He kicked the bag and a vibrating egg dildo fell out. “S-shit.” He goes to grab it and shoves it back into the bag. Terry needed to hide these. 

He unloads the bags, putting all the clothing items in the closet while hiding the smaller things, like jewelry or sex toys in his drawer. The other miscellaneous things he shoved under the bed. They were plushies and bigger dildos that didn’t fit in his drawer. Holding the heavy rubber in his hand, the weight pulling his arm down, he thinks about why humans like rubber penises. It doesn’t look appealing. Then he thinks about how he must’ve been tricked into buying these things. Korvo had warned him before they landed on Earth, to not trust the inhabitants. He should’ve listened. 

After he cleaned up, he closed the shower and sat on the toilet, wiping the sweat forming on his head. He has to give Korvo some credit, cleaning is a lot of work for someone who sits around and does nothing.

There was a gentle jangle on the door, and then a knock. “Terry, open the door.” Korvo called from the other side. 

Terry got out of the bathroom, shutting the light as he left. He stood in front of the door, spotting Korvo’s shadow from the crack under the wood. Heat rising to his face again when he thinks about what Cherry told him. _Kiss him first._ He’s never kissed anyone before, not even Terri. They weren’t at that stage yet when they started dating.

“Terry?” Korvo called again. 

The scene played in Terry head. He was going to open the door and pull Korvo in for a kiss, then they go to the bed where he will proceed to give Korvo a sloppy jalopy. Then they won’t ever speak of this again. Terry smacked his forehead. That isn’t realistic enough. Korvo will surely turn his head or something, maybe even slap Terry for forcing a kiss on him. He didn’t even properly ask for consent. Which reminds him…

“Can I kiss you Korvo?” He asked from the door. 

“What?” There was disbelief in Korvo’s voice, maybe even an awkward chuckle. Terry knew this was going too far. He should’ve just let Korvo read his books instead of bothering him with a dumb question.

“Can we kiss?” Terry’s heart attacked him, forcing his breath to increase as the gooblers were beginning to pop from his head. 

“Would you let me in if we do?” This was a surprise. Korvo was willing to let Terry do this. Recently, Korvo has been letting Terry do things, the first was hanging out together, and now this. 

Terry bit his lip, grabbing onto the small lock. Once he opens the door, they’ll actually do it. He starts to think that maybe Korvo is lying just to come into the room and they don’t get to kiss. Terry’s face was still warm. “How do I know you’re not lying?” He says.

“Terry, open the damn door.” His voice was surly. 

He reluctantly unlocked the door and peeked his head out. Korvo was standing there, arms crossed and he had a slight blush across his face. “H-hey, Korvo. The shower made me feel a lot better.” He says, referring to his lie from earlier. 

“You don’t look wet.” Korvo commented. 

“Oh, you know, I… drank the water.” There was strain in Terry’s voice. 

He thought Korvo was onto him with his silence. “You drank the bath water?”

“Mm-hmm.” Terry bit his lip again with a forced rictus on his face. 

Korvo was quiet again. “You’re lying. We can’t drink that it’s filled with lead.”

Terry responds with closing the door again and locking it. He pressed his back to the oak wood, his face burning from his failed attempt at lying. This would be so much better if this wasn’t centered around a fucking blowjob. Korvo knocks again, demanding for Terry to let him in. 

“C’mon, I’m tired.” Korvo tells him. “And I need a shower.” 

The green alien shut his eyes as the words spilled from his mouth.“You could sleep on the couch.” No, he didn’t want that. He wanted Korvo to be beside him, even if he only gets to see his back. 

“You’re not being serious, are you?” His voice was bleak from the other side. 

Terry doesn’t answer. His heart sank into his stomach, with thorns and glass in his throat as he took a gulp. Korvo doesn’t say anything more and he hears the footsteps lead away from the room. 

The room was cold, much like the color blue during the night as the street lamps painted its light on the floor to his room. Terry laid away, afraid to leave the comfort of his room. If he leaves the room, then he would have to confront his fears, the fear of screwing up his first kiss with Korvo. A hand rests on the cool space that Korvo once took. Who was Terry going to cuddle up against during the cold mornings? All he needed to do was open the fucking door. He checked the time on his digital clock. It was 1 am. He wondered if Korvo was awake. 

* * *

The couch was uncomfortable, lumpy and it smelled like detergent. That was Korvo’s fault for always putting laundry on the couch. His feet stuck out of the blanket as it rests on the shoulder of the comforter. He left his shoes on the floor to avoid getting dirt on his resting space. He turned, facing the TV and remembered the movie that Terry had shown him earlier about a spy agent being a pageant girl. Korvo didn’t care about the movie but he knew how much it meant to Terry that they ‘hang out’ aside from ship stuff. 

He thought about Terry and how close he was to his face earlier today. For a moment, Korvo wanted to close the distance between them. Now that he thinks about it, Terry’s been closer to him a lot, and for some reason, Korvo doesn’t stray away. And then Terry told him he wanted to give him a blowjob. He wondered if said blowjob was in one of those bags that Terry brought home. Whatever it was, it better be good. 

The thought of Terry kept him from shutting his eyes. He stared at the light hanging off the ceiling. What did he do that made Terry so upset to kick him out of their room? The only reason Korvo pestered him with a barrage of questions was because he knew he would be the one to clean the mess later, and also he spent the important money on useless things again. What did he expect? But if Terry was seriously mad, he would tell Korvo about it, right? They’re close enough to talk about personal issues, right? Maybe that was stepping over the line, the imaginary line Korvo drew for himself that dictates their ‘bond’, to which there was none. They are only partners, partners who share a bed, who would sometimes pause what they were saying just to have a moment of silence where they should’ve kissed. 

Korvo groans. _Why didn’t he kiss me_ , he thought.

A car drives by, hitting a pothole on the way. He wondered why he wanted Terry to kiss him. What purpose would it pose if Terry had kissed him earlier today or while he was at the door to their shared room? Nothing. It was irrational. Hanging out with Terry is irrational. Sleeping in the same bed is irrational. Wanting their lips to touch is irrational. Only an idiot would want something like that, and Korvo was the biggest idiot on the planet. He covered his face, feeling the heat radiate off of his skin. Terry was right to kick him out of the room. He wouldn’t be able to handle what happened today with Terry next to him. 

Terry had mentioned kissing, which meant that he wanted it too. Korvo wasn’t the only idiot in the house-

“Korvo?” Terry called from the top of the stairs.

He turned, seeing his partner in his usual sleep attire. 

“Come to bed.” 

And he does. Korvo left his blanket and the shoes downstairs as he followed Terry into his room. The green alien slipped under the covers, facing the other way. Terry _never_ faces away from him. He fucked up. 

Korvo doesn’t join Terry in the bed. Instead, he slips into the bathroom and takes a shower, ridding his body of the filth the ship imposes on him. It was also to run from the elephant in the room. He doesn’t know what to do, or what to say. Korvo never comforted anyone before, that privilege was for Terry. Afterall, he’s the more empathetic of the adults in the house.

The droplets of water drip from his skin. He’s so tired. Who knew emotions would be so… complicated? It should be linear like math. Korvo dried the wetness off his body and slipped into his pajamas. Once he opens the door, Terry would be asleep and they won’t have to talk about this ever again. Korvo opens the door and takes his spot next to Terry. The distance between them was insurmountable, and it bothered him. 

Sometimes, Korvo would find Terry invading his space with midnight cuddles and the occasional cold feet to his backside. Those were things that didn’t bother him, but this gap between them was unacceptable. He wanted to apologize but didn't know where he should start. Korvo didn’t do anything wrong, well, to his knowledge he didn’t do anything. The ceiling stared back at him as he remembered the blowjob thing. Maybe that’ll save their ‘bond’.

“Terry?” He called. “You still wanna give me that blowjob?” 

He felt him move. Terry was holding his side of the blanket over his head.

This was stupid.

Korvo released a sigh and slipped under the covers too. He scoots closer to Terry, crossing the imaginary line, and touches his partner’s shoulder. “Hey. I know you’re awake.” He whispers.

Terry doesn’t answer. 

He goes to grab the green alien by the side, knowing that he’s ticklish. Instinctively, Terry flinches. Korvo does it again but he wiggles his fingers against his ribs, causing Terry to make a noise and move closer to the edge of the bed. Korvo follows him, wrapping a leg around Terry’s and pressing his face into his neck. Korvo dug his fingers into Terry’s tickle spot, as the small giggles turned into full blown laughter. Terry finally turns around, the blanket flies off somewhere, his back to the mattress with Korvo looking down at him.

Terry’s face was flushed, his eyes widened from Korvo’s tactical strategy to get him to look at him. He glanced at Korvo’s lips then back to his eyes. He couldn’t think or say anything. There was only one thing he wanted and it was _right there._

“Ter-” He pulled Korvo down, finally closing the space between them. Terry closed his eyes, falling deeper into the kiss, while Korvo froze, taking a moment to process what was happening. He releases the blue alien, still hot and bothered. 

Korvo didn't give Terry the time to rethink his decision, and kissed him. His tongue slipped through to taste his partner’s mouth. He always wondered what it was like to be under Terry’s skin, but he was too scared to ever turn and face him in his sleep. His hand slid under Terry’s shirt to touch the green skin he had longed for. A gasp escaped him as the cold hand caressed the skin. 

Terry answered with a hand to Korvo’s thigh, squeezing the flesh of his thickness. The hand moves up to grab a handful of Korvo’s ass. “Damn.” Terry smiles with his eyes closed, not realizing that Korvo had stopped kissing him. 

“Get your hand off my butt.” He tries to move Terry’s hand away, but he just holds onto Korvo harder, making him blush. 

“No.” Terry rubbed his hand on Korvo’s ass. “I promised a blowjob.” 

“Well, you didn’t promise but I’ll still accept your gift.” Korvo says, getting off of Terry and back to his spot. 

“Gift?” Terry scratched his cheek with a finger, confused at the word. 

“Yeah, wasn’t it in one of those bags you came home with?”

Terry paused, looking around for the ‘blowjob’. “Do you know what a blowjob is?” 

The room was silent, even the crickets outside paused to momentarily laugh at this idiocy. “Yes- okay, no. I haven’t been studying the language very often.” He admits. 

Terry bursts into laughter, smacking his knee while he does so. “So, this morning when I asked you, you just blindly accepted it because you didn’t know what a blowjob was?” He cackles again, practically screaming. 

“Shh, shut up! The replicants have school tomorrow.” Korvo shooshed, blushing from their miscommunication. 

The laughter dies down. Terry pats Korvo on the shoulder. “Don’t worry, I’ll show you what a blowjob is.” He winks. 

Capturing his lips again, Terry moved his cold hands to Korvo’s thighs. “How is this going to help?” He asks in between kisses. 

“Trust me.” Terry remembered what the stripper said, and grabbed Korvo’s pussy. 

“T- Terry!” He gasped, shocked more than pleased. Terry touches Korvo’s sex, rubbing the phallic part with both hands. Korvo looked down at Terry playing with his sex organ like a fucking ape. “What are you doing?”

“Trying to give you a blowjob.” His eyes were fixed on the genitalia. 

Korvo covered himself with his hands, averting his eyes away from Terry. “Stop staring.” 

Based on what Terry watched, humans used their hands and their mouths for this ritual. He looked up at Korvo, his head resting on the inner thigh. He moves to kiss the thigh, occasionally licking at the skin, and tickling the blue alien. Korvo’s hand moves away from his parts and Terry goes in for the kill, taking root into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it. Korvo gasped at the sensation as Terry traced the vulva and felt the moisture coax his fingers. 

The blue alien found his hand on Terry’s head with the other clenching the sheets. The lower regions grew warmer with every lick and finger motion. Terry’s mouth went lower to lick the more sensitive parts of alien anatomy. The action brought more warmth growing in his loins. He watched as Terry went back to suck and ‘blow’ his sex. The pace of the fingers grew faster and deeper once Terry felt Korvo buck his hips towards him. Heavy breaths and slurping noises filled Korvo’s ears as the pleasure ate him up, literally.

He felt the vibrations of Terry’s moans on his loins, adding to the mix. Korvo held his breath as he began to tense up, slightly trembling and digging his toes into the mattress. “Mmm,” he lets out a strained hum. Soon, he began to move his hips, thrusting into Terry’s mouth and shamelessly using it to please himself. “Aah, Terry!” 

Terry ushered his fingers up and down, trying to hit the alien g-spot. He could tell that he hit it when Korvo cried loudly, then proceeded to try to escape the forces of his upcoming orgasm. He grabs onto Korvo’s leg and comes up to kiss him, still fingerfucking him and feeling his insides pulse and clench onto him.

“I’m cumming…” Korvo’s voice was breathy and small, but Terry swallowed his words by kissing him again. 

He felt Korvo quaked under him as a satisfied moan escaped their kiss. Terry continued to move his fingers to let his partner ride out his orgasm. Not for a second does he pull away from Korvo’s lips, he wanted to taste every sound that Korvo makes, and he wanted Korvo to taste himself on his tongue.

Korvo pulled away, his face was just as blue as Terry’s. He wanted to please Terry just as much as he did for him. “Sh-should I give you a blowjob now?” 

“Sure.” Terry gasped. “We could do it at the same time! Humans called it sixty-nine, or something? Maybe it’s the sixty-ninth rule of sex.”

“No.”

“Aw, why not Korvo?” Terry pouted.

“Sixty-nine is my least favorite number.” 

Suddenly, there was a scream down the hall. “Who searched up ‘blowjob’ on my laptop?”

**Author's Note:**

> for the ha-ha's and all the prison daddies out there, my man don't know what a blowjob is. now i can play cyberpunk wihhout alien smut sctuk in my head.


End file.
